My Summer Vacation
by facades and stars
Summary: Roxas;Sora - It's time to let it go.


Okay I just have a note to all my readers!

School has been crazy and I'm lucky if I can get on the computer or outside at all, plus my Writers Block isn't helping! So this popped up and I wrote it down because my English teacher wanted us to write what we did this summer so then this popped into my head……SoOoO….onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

**Summary: **_Sometimes when Sora closed his eyes...he wasn't himself anymore. Roxas_

My Summer Vacation

An annoyed Sora sat next to the windowsill. He had to do a report to do on his summer vacation for homework. He sighed. He wanted to tell them all what it was like, but they probably wouldn't understand, he was probably going to go make up some story about how he and his friends built a raft and sailed around for a while, and then he'd just leave out the details of the storm and everything else.

When Sora closed his eyes, he didn't feel like himself, like he was sleeping and someone else took over. He felt kind of funny, like there was someone messing around in his head.

Sora was never really the brightest kid either, he never realized it was Roxas.

He must have been really tired because he slept all day and all night and woke up the next morning with the paper on the dest and the pen left uncapped and still on the desk.

"It's Saturday! I need to do that report!" Can you guess what he did, well of course not the paper he went out to hand with his friends. Not noticing the paper on the desk.

Sora got back and went to sleep and the same feeling happened again.

Roxas sat on the chair and started to write.

**My Summer Vacation**

"It all started back in Twilight Town….." He wrote.

_No it didn't._

He crumpled up the paper and got a new one.

"It all started back in the World that Never Was." He wrote.

_Wrong again!_

He again crumpled up this paper and got another one.

"It all started back in Hollow Bastion." He wrote.

_Finally! That's where it all started. I have to explain how everything came to be._

"Sora had given up his life to save Kairi, but when he did, I was created. It's said that when a person is killed by the darkness a nobody is created along with a heartless as well. Sora had become a heartless, while I was his Nobody, But Sora was lucky; he came back as a human when Kairi saved him."

Roxas sighed.

"While I was found by Organization XIII, a group of incomplete people……who wished to be whole. There I met some new friends. There was Demyx, the musical one of the group, Zexion, he was well, an okay person, he was the dark one in the group, Marluxia was fun to torture, heheh, and then there was my best friend, Axel, he used fire and was fun to hang around with."

_Axel, I wonder where you are know…_

Roxas wiped away the tears welling up inside as he looked out the window.

_Well, I can't stop writing now._

"I stayed with the Organization for a while until I left to go find out who I really was."

Roxas paused again, closing his eyes.

_Your minds made up?_

"_Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

_You can't turn on the organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!_

"_No one would miss me."_

_That's not true... I would._

Roxas frowned opening his eyes.

"_Axel..."_

_Let's meet again in the next life._

"_Yeah. I'll be waiting."_

_Silly. Just because you have a next life..._

Roxas picked up his pen and tightened his grip on it.

_Will I really meet him and everyone else in my next life?_

He continued writing.

"When I fought a boy named Riku, I was defeated and taken back to a lab created by Ansem the Wise."

Oh how Roxas hated him.

"_I hate you so much!"_

_You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good._

"_No! My heart belongs to me!"_

Roxas wrote the next sentence.

"I was sent to a fake town, created by Namine. She was another Nobody. So they erased my memories and then I stayed in Twilight Town where I met Hayner, Pence and Ollete.

They were great friends, it was the last week of summer vacation and we had some fun."

"_Hayner, Pence, Ollete!"_

"We even had to find the "Seven Wonders of Twilight Town for a school report."

_Aww don't even talk about that Homework!_

Roxas laughed remembering Hayner when it came to Homework, and school.

_Olette: The last day of summer._

_Hayner: Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!_

_Pence: Not if you explode from all that ice cream first._

"Hayner and I entered the Struggle match for the end of summer celebration, I won."

_Congrats, Roxas!_

"But I also had to fight my best friend….Axel."

_This town is creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q&A!_

"Axel had come while I was about to fight Vivi. But I had forgotten all about Axel and I could tell he was hurt. I had beat him in the fight, or at least weakened him. A day later I went to the Usual spot and saw my friends, but they ran right through me. I went outside and Axel was there.

I pretended to remember him, only to escape. When I saw how happy he was, a little piece inside of me was broken. I had lied to my best friend. We were about to fight when a man told me to go to the mansion, I went, but I don't remember why.

At the mansion I met Namine.

"_I think I'm running away from the question I really want to ask…what's going to happen to me now? Nothing else really matters anymore."_

After talking with her I walked into the next room, where again I saw Axel…"

_Simply amazing, Roxas._

"_Axel"_

_You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED. But you're too late!_

Roxas saw Axel's smile in his mind. It was full of pain, hurt, and sadness.

_Come here. I'll make it all stop._

"I had to fight Axel again and after the fight, it all came back to me…but it was too late."

It hurt Roxas to write the next sentence.

"Axel went into a portal and left. I never saw any of my friends or Axel ever again……"

Roxas continued writing and now he couldn't stop. It felt good to get all this out.

"I walked into the next room and saw DiZ or "Ansem the Wise" Standing next to a pod. He motioned me to come over. So I did. Inside the pod was Sora, he was slowly regaining his memories, and to be complete,

He needed me.

So I gave up me half of a heart to him. But the journey was now only beginning."

Roxas paused for minute thinking of what to write next.

"Sora had woken up and his friends Donald and Goofy. They went out to Twilight Town and saw Hayner, Pence, and Ollete. No one seemed to remember me; it was like I wasn't even there."

Roxas remembered Sora going outside and seeing his friends.

No one remembered him.

"Organization XIII had kidnapped Kairi and Sora went to find her. After a long time of journeying to worlds Sora made it to My Twilight Town.

_I wanted to see, Roxas_

"Sora didn't even know about me, heck, he thought everyone in Organization XIII was evil! He even killed my friends Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia!"

Roxas sighed.

"I fought him in the World That Never Was. He was strong and he beat me.

Now only the Superior remained alive."

_He was the only one I liked._

"On Sora's journey to The World That Never Was, he had to go through betwixt and Between first. There were too many Dusks in the way. But then when all hope seemed lost, Axel arrived. He and Sora fought the Dusks, but there were still too many. So Axel's only way to save me, was to save Sora, so he had no choice……"

Roxas started to cry as he remembered Axel's death.

_He made me feel like I had a heart……_

"Axel used everything he had left to use one final attack and save me and Sora.

I looked through Sora's eyes and saw Axel lying on the ground."

_You make me feel the same…_

"Sora walked over and just stared at him. He didn't get it! My ghostly figure was next to Sora, I sat there, crying. Axel opened a portal for us to escape, and when his hand fell and hit the floor, he started to fade away."

_Goodbye, Roxas_

"And a few seconds later,

Number VIII,

My best friend,

The renegade Axel,

Was dead."

Roxas took a deep breath.

"Sora went through the portal as if not caring that Axel had died, and pretty soon Sora had forgotten about him. But I never will, I haven't forgotten any of them."

_Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing_

_up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how_

_often we think about each other. Right?_

"So in the end Sora defeated Organization XIII, restored peace, and went back home and saw all his friends. You'd think everyone would get a happy ending, Right? What about us? What about the Nobodies? But then it came back to me after I had a long talk with Sora about how some of the Nobodies were good.

We don't get _"Happy Endings" _Since we were never meant to _"Begin"._

And that's what I did this summer."

"_Sora, You're lucky……looks like my summer vacation….is over"_

Roxas stood up off the seat and laid on the bed, memories of his fun times with the Organization and in Twilight Town were flashing through his head.

And so he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Sora woke up.

He noticed the paper on the desk.

**My Summer Vacation**

Sora read it.

Sora set the paper down and thought for a minute,

"I should read this...for him." He said.

So he got to school and raised his hand to be the first to read.

"On my summer vacation, I met someone, we became really close, you could say we were like the same person." Sora said and then he read the report.

His teacher gave him and A, and class looked sad after hearing the Sora read the paper.

"He's doing better now." Sora reassured them.

And somewhere inside Sora, there was a happy feeling inside,

And Sora knew things were going to get better.

* * *

You know the drill 

R&R

-Xams


End file.
